Artemis Fowl-Request a Oneshot
by ilovejacksparrow44
Summary: Come here and leave a review with a M rated oneshot you want me to do! Any Artemis Fowl characters in any setting doing anything! This is my first fanfiction so please be nice... Chapter 4 addon now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! First fanfic but yeah here we go! Send in oneshots you want me to do! Send them in a review or PM! Include characters, what's going on, setting and anything else!**

**Now here is a quick oneshot to start off Artemis Fowl request a oneshot! And remember these are smut oneshots...**

When Holly heard that there was a Halloween party happening at LEP headquarters all day today, she was excited because after all who doesn't like costumes? Little did she know that it wasn't your normal Halloween party, and that she was the only girl invited...

She arrived at the Police Plaza a little before the party in her costume. She had gone as black widow mainly for humor purposes and thought the other officers would enjoy the irony. The costume was a black skintight jumpsuit that has two attached belts, one of which features an adorned buckle. Attached leg straps coil around the upper thighs. Sleek black wrist cuffs put the finishing touches on her costume.

As she walked into the room she was surprised at what she saw. Hanging from the ceiling were two handcuffs an arm span away from each other. Two other pairs were attached to the floor a leg span apart. Weirdly enough they looked like they could hold her in place...

She turned to her right and saw what looked like... sex toys? She had never used any but knew about them from the academy. Suddenly Trouble, Grub and other LEP officers ran out from behind her and grabbed her. She trashed but couldn't escape.

"Alright boys cuff her I'll grab the knife for her costume. Oh and like the irony of the costume Holly," Trouble said smirking. Chix chained up her arms well Grub chained her legs. She was now chained eagle spread but fully clothed.

Then surprising no one but her Ark Sool and Briar Cudgeon walked in. As Trouble walked in he smiled and said hello to the two fairies. Trouble then walked over and looked Holly up and down. Then suddenly cut straight down her costume. He worked on her upper half including her one piece and then moved to the pants. When he was done he stood back and admired her.

"Alright boys lets get started and have some fun fucking this slut tonight!" Trouble said as they all cheered.

Sool then pulled out his dick and the others did too. Chix immediately started fucking her in the pussy as Holly moaned

"I have wanted to do this for years!" Chix panted as her walls closed round him. Sool and Cudgeon were both fondling her C cup breasts, Sool sucking and nipping at one while Cudgeon was rubbing his dick on the other.

Trouble and Grub were jerking off and realized her mouth and ass were open. Grub started fucking her mouth making her give him a blowjob. Trouble began to full on fuck her in the ass him and Chix both pounding her. This was all too much for Holly and she cummed creating a chain reaction. First Trouble cummed in her ass and Chix in her pussy. Grub then cummed in her mouth making her swallow it all. Cudgeon and Sool backed up and cummed all over Holly's face, breasts, and hair.

Some how they all got the idea was sex toy time. Trouble grabbed nipple clamps and attached them to her feet so when someone spanked her feet her nipples were pulled on. Sool and Cudgeon grabbed a paddle each and began spanking her ass. She cried out in pain as her ass turned red.

Trouble and Chix each grabbed paddles and began spanking her feet therefore pulling her nipples. Grub knew what to do, he grabbed a vibrating dildo and shoved in her ass turning it on to maximum speed. Then began fucking her pussy. Again Holly was moaning but also crying out in pain. When she cummed Trouble an Grub switched places and Trouble began to thrust into her while thrusting the dildo into her ass. When Holly cummed a third time all the men did too.

"While that was a good party don't you think so?" Sool asked out of breath. All the men agreed and then turned to Holly. "Did you have fun Short?" Sool asked.

"Yes," Holly breathed.

"Is it because you are a cock loving slut? Come on say it," Trouble said.

"I am a cock loving slut," Holly whispered.

"What? I can't hear you! Say it louder!" Cudgeon said spanking her ass.

"I AM A COCK LOVING SLUT!" Holly yelled.

"Good, keep it that way," Trouble said as they walked away leaving her naked and chained up the clamps still on her and the vibrating dildo still on in her ass.

**So what did you think? Please leave a review with a oneshot idea for me!**

**-ilovejacksparrow44**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! This is from guest who wants me to do something with Artemis and Butler and have Artemis get spanked. Oh and guest congrats on being the first reviewer on the story! And shaadiaThePrincessOfWeird Trouble was such a perv in the last chapter I agree...**

When Artemis walked away from the mess he had just created he realized how angry Butler would be. Artemis had broken something that Butler loved... his exercise bike. Butler spent hours on there and since Butler wanted Artemis to exercise Artemis tried the bike... and broke it.

Even though Artemis could easily by a new even better bike for Butler he knew Butler would get angry. But not as angry as Butler turned out to be...

When Artemis arrived at his bedroom he was surprised to see Butler standing enraged next to the security cameras which were playing Artemis breaking the bike over and over again.

"Butler I can explain-" Artemis started but Butler interrupted.

"You will call me sir when I want you to! Now get naked and crawl around on the floor so I can get a good view," Butler said forcefully pushing Artemis to the bed. After turning off the cameras and grabbing a few things Butler began to watch Artemis crawl around. "Ass higher!" Butler said.

"Yes sir," Artemis said submissively as he raised his ass in the air. Butler rummaged through the box and pulled out a paddle. "OUCH!" Artemis yelled when he felt a pain in his ass when Butler spanked him. Butler pulled out a small pole too and spanked one of Artemis' ass cheeks with the paddle and the other with the pole. When Artemis felt his ass go numb he started to crawl away Butler just chuckled.

"Don't like that?" Butler asked. Artemis nodded. "Well we can do something else then," Butler said chuckling, "You can give me a blow job."

Artemis looked scared as Butler took out his 12 inch dick** (AN He is a big guy with a big dick...) **and walked over to Artemis' face. "Now suck slut! If I am not pleasured I'll fuck you hard in your ass like the whore you are! Oh wait I will fuck you anyway but not as hard if you pleasure me good. Got that?" Butler said sticking his cock in Artemis' face.

"Yes sir," and Artemis started sucking. Butler went back to spanking Artemis.

"SPANK! CRACK! SPANK!" were the only sounds in the room as Butler spanked Artemis.

After what seemed like eternity to Artemis Butler pulled out and cummed all over him. Then when Artemis thought he was done spanking because he stopped. Unfortunately Butler hard on slammed into Artemis' ass. Artemis moaned as his walls closed around Butler.

"Please stop sir please!" Artemis pleaded. "I'll do anything please!" Butler kept on slamming in to him.

"Fine slut I will stop if you promise me two things," Butler said.

"Anything sir anything!" Artemis said laying on the floor his ass red.

"Promise me that one you will be my slave when I want you to and two buy me a new exercise bike.

"Will do sir will do," Artemis said relieved.

"Oh and only call me sir when you are my slave."

**So what did you think guest? Sorry I am not that good at gay/yaoi. Please leave reviews with a oneshots for me! It might be a little hard to update but I am now on break!**

**-ilovejacksparrow44**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not expect updates regularly but here's one for ****shaadiaThePrincessOfWeird**** who requested a A/H oneshot with Myles Beckett and Foaly watching. Well here we go! Read and Review please will try to update a lot today and tomorrow to make up for that week or so. Hope you enjoy!**

Foaly, Myles, and Beckett we're stashed out in Artemis and Holly's walk in closet. They had set up a prank and Artemis and Holly were going to get pranked.

When either Artemis or Holly got out of the bed they triggered catapults that had almost a hundred give or take water balloons each. Those balloons would of course soak one or both of them. Unfortunately Foaly and the twins Artemis and Holly didn't plan on getting out of bed.

Artemis and Holly woke up cuddling each other. Naked. He said good morning to her and then moved and swiftly kissed her. Artemis licked at Holly's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Holly eagerly accepted, allowing herself to be dominated by the man, as Artemis slid his tongue into Holly's mouth, the passion and feeling being too much even though they had to pull away eventually pulling away to breathe. He then moved to her breasts.

They were small, yet perfectly proportionate to her tiny frame. Her dusty pink peaks visibly hardened at the exposure to the cool air. He gently ran his fingertips over her left nipple, barely touching it. Holly closed her eyes, instinctively arching her back into his touch. Artemis smiled at the knowledge he was teasing her. He found sadistic pleasure in the fact that he was frustrating her.

He continued the action on her right breast and again she arched up towards his touch. He ran his finger tips in a gentle circle around her areola and watched in wonder as it puckered at his touch. Holly was truly turned on now, not that she hadn't been before, but now she was actually writhing beneath him. She bit her bottom lip hard in an attempt to silence her moans but a few managed to escape.

Satisfied with her frustration, he decided it would be unkind to continue with the teasing, not to mention uncomfortable for even him.

Artemis began licking and kissing Holly in every possible place possible, going lower and lower until he reached her pussy and then began to thrust into her. Artemis felt in pure bliss right now. His member was being squeezed by Holly's soft entrance, and it made him feel wonders as he rubbed Holly in all of the right places. Finally, he got a rhythm going, pushing in and pulling out, before thrusting in once more and again. Holly squirmed underneath the man, feeling pleasure rocketing throughout her body.

Artemis angled himself in just the right way, thrusting in, causing Holly to scream out in absolute blinding pleasure. "A-Artemis! Do that again!" She shouted, clutching him with a tight grip, although the man was feeling so overwhelmed in pleasure it didn't matter. Artemis hit Holly's G-spot again, both of them crying out in pleasure, the pain having vanished.

"Faster Artemis! Faster!" Holly screamed, letting the man and his instincts take over completely, and the pleasure was too overwhelming for the elf. With a cry, she came on their bed, her essence staining the sheets, while Artemis continued to thrust, thrusting three more times, before releasing inside of Holly, claiming the fairy as his own.

Artemis rode out the orgasm, letting everything come out, until cum seeped from Holly's entrance. Artemis pulled out, and they both on to their bed, panting.

"Well that was interesting," Foaly whispered to the twins as they snuck out together.

"Yes it was Foaly, now get over here you two too," Holly said beckoning them over with her finger.

"We knew you were here the whole time, why though?" Artemis said with a not so amused tone.

"We were going to prank you when you woke up but instead Myles and Beckett learned a little about sex."

"Well now you guys know to NOT disturb us in the morning. Now GET OUT!" Holly said pointing to the door. "Now Arty where were we? Round two?" the fairy said looking at her lover.

"Round two," Artemis said and round two began.

**Hope you enjoyed will try to update soon and Hykolink2929, these are supposed to be smut oneshots so I will not be doing yours.**

**-ilovejacksparrow44**


	4. Chapter 4

**This request actually goes perfect with the oneshot last chapter so picture it as the continuation of that. Also a bit proud to say that CaptainS10 reviewed on this story! OMG! Of you don't know who they are go check out him (?) and Kellycat77! Anyway this is for a guest who requested Holly teaches Beckett and Myles about sex. See it goes perfectly!**

**Edit: the guest who requested this wanted more so here it is!**

"So Holly what were you and Artemis doing this morning?" Beckett asked curiously.

"They were having sex simple-toon" Myles replies before Holly could say anything.

"What's sex?" Beckett prodded. As Holly was about to open her mouth to say something when Myles interrupted.

"Sexual intercourse, or coitus or copulation, is chiefly the insertion and thrusting of a male's penis, usually when erect, into a female's vagina for the purposes of sexual pleasure or reproduction; also known as vaginal intercourse or vaginal forms of penetrative sexual intercourse include penetration of the anus by the penis (anal sex), penetration of the mouth by the penis or oral penetration of the vulva or vagina (oral sex), sexual penetration by the fingers (fingering), and sexual penetration by use of a strap-on dildo. These activities involve physical intimacy between two or more individuals and are usually used among humans solely for physical or emotionalpleasure and commonly contribute to human bonding," Myles recited sounding like wikipedia.

Holly decided to also answer in an easier to understand way. "Beckett when a man and a women love each other very much they have sex. You know when you go to the bathroom you have that little stick? Well women don't have that-" Beckett interrupted.

" What do you have? Can you show us?" Holly sighed.

"I guess Beckett." As Holly began to pull down her pants Myles walked over with a sciencey look on his face.

"Can I examine it? For research?" Myles asked practically begging.

"Fine well you do that I will tell Beckett the rest." She finished undressing the lower half of her body. As Myles gaped in awe she turned to Beckett. " This is called a vagina. A man will insert his stick which is called a penis into the women's vagina. The man will keep on trusting until he fells like he has to pee. But when you have sex you call it cum. He will cum in the women and so that's what me and Artemis were doing this morning." All this time Myles was looking and taking pictures of Holly's vaginia.

" Can we try?" Beckett asked. Holly was takin back by this question. " Please me and Myles will only do it once each! PLEASE!" Beckett said.

" Good research too..." Myles said.

" Fine! But don't tell your brother" With that the two boys pulled Holly upstairs to Myles room as his was neater. Holly laid down on the bed and spread her legs eagle spread. Myles went first pulling out his 5 inch penis. He inserted it into Holly drawing a moan from her. Beckett started to pout.

"I want to go now!" He said as Myles kept on trusting.

" You could fuck me in my butt" Holly suggested giggling at the thought of two 7 year old boys fucking her. Myles took himself out for a second so Holly could let Beckett enter her as he did she began to moan. Myles began thrusting again and her walls began to close around them. Finally she cummed. And they both did too. As Holly looked up she saw someone at the door.

"Having fun?" Artemis asked.

**(AN: The addon starts here)**

"They asked me to teach them about sex so I did..." Holly said," and yes you can join

"I want you to get on all fours," Artemis commanded. "Your mouth, ass and pussy are going to be fucked into oblivion."

She instantly complied and fell on all fours. "Now, tell us exactly what you want us to." Artemis growled.

"I want Myles to fuck my tight ass, Beckett to fuck my pussy, and I want you to fuck my mouth." Holly replied with a wink.

"Sounds like a plan," Myles grinned.

She stuck her ass out and moved in up and down Myles' chest while Artemis placed his cock in her mouth then squeezed her tits and she groaned sexily.

Without warning, Myles plunged his cock into her ass while Beckett began fucking her dripping pussy. Artemis put his cock in her mouth and pinched her nipples roughly. "Oh, please don't stop!" Holly shouted.

Artemis began to move his cock faster and then pulled out and squirted his juice all over her luscious tits.

Beckett kept pounding into her ass and Artemis grabbed her ass cheeks roughly as Beckett spilled his seed inside her. Myles also chummed into her tight pussy. Artemis began licking her tits and pinching them.

Holly moaned in ecstasy as she felt Artemis enjoy her tits. She grabbed Artemis' hair roughly and pushed her tits closer to his face.

"Don't stop Myles and Beckett!" She shouted, loving the way her ass and pussy was getting fucked. Finally, her asshole, tits and pussy were covered in cum. She traced her fingers across her tits and licked them clean. The three boys moaned at the site and touched their hardened cocks.

"I want two cocks in my ass," Holly moaned like a slut.

The boys growled loudly and she felt another gush of wetness. She stood up, her thighs covered in cum and purred, "Beckett and Myles, fuck my ass while Artemis fucks my dripping cunt."

Artemis pulled her ass cheeks apart roughly so Beckett and Myles could plunge their cocks into her. Artemis did the same on her pussy and inserted two fingers as well. Holly groaned in pleasure and her tits kept bouncing with the force.

They all felt themselves close and Holly shouted their names in pleasure as they spilled their seeds into her

"That was fun!" Artemis said.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Review? CaptainS10's request is next!**

**-ilovejacksparrow44**


End file.
